Darkness Falls
by JoyfulJackie
Summary: Claire is a vampire, the normal life she imagined coming back to just took a wild turn. Her past vampire love, Gregory, the one who changed her died but that's what she thought. Now someone from her past is back with surprises of his own.


_Darkness Falls_

Part 1

---

It was impossible to let him know to let him see my true identity. Yet I couldn't resist his charm he lured me in. His every being was pulling on my insides but could it be? How was I to face him when I needed to be there in some way? The monster inside me grew stronger with my every thought of him. How was I to stop myself from resisting him? This was my life. A goddess of the underworld, princess of darkness and passion. I am a vampire.

My parents died way before I became this. My mother died of pneumonia and my father died from hysteria of mystical creatures. Who knew I would turn out to be one? I grew up in a small town called Haven Falls and now I was back. It hasn't changed neither has the house. Everything was the same like I was living in 1877 all over again. My name is Clarissa Elizabeth Monroe (or Claire for short) and I have been eighteen years old for 133 years.

---

She pulled out the red journal from the top left hand side of the bookshelf. It was the one that had rubies shaped as a letter 'C' on the cover. She sat on the balcony, her feet swinging over the edge of it. The pen touched paper and began writing. She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is a new day. A fresh beginning. Everything that happened in the past is forgotten. I can try to live a normal life. I can official have friends and a life I could never have before. This crystal heart is what will help me in so many ways. Even though I wear this necklace I think of him yet the pain is now dulling and a relief of its own. I now have self control over my habits and of myself. I feel tranquil and have no regrets I am at peace and that is all that matters. Now today my fresh start officially begins._

_CEM_

Being new had it downsides even if you were over a hundred years old. The stares were disturbing as she walks the steps for the first time. Everyone knew she was mysterious and odd and not just because of the outfit but because of her beauty. She had long curly waves that reached her lower back and chocolate brown eyes to match her dark waves. She wore dark gray skin tight pants and a white shirt with a black mini vest over it. A crystal heart pendent hung down to her stomach and two charm bracelets on both of her wrist with the same crystal heart dangled from it. She walked closer entering the building and placing her sunglasses on her head pushing her bangs up with it. As she walked to the office, her four-inch shiny black Mark Jacob pumps hit the floor loudly. She could hear their thoughts as she entered but quickly tuned them out and said:

"I'm Clarissa and I'm new." Her voice clear and soft something unexpected from a girl who was dark and mysterious in her own way she placed her hands on the receptionist desk her black nail polish shining from the light.

"I checked your history but there is nothing here and your guardian's name appears that she died two years ago." The secretary said, reading through the papers in the folder. It was true the name she picked was from a teen that died in an accident but they don't know the real truth.

She looked into her eyes and whispered into her ear, "Everything is complete give me my schedule and let me leave." Her voice was much darker this time almost as if she was in a trance. Controlling minds were now much easier she found many ways to do it. She used it only when necessary but when she did she would whisper it in their ear, look in their eyes and say it aloud or think it and transfer it to their minds.

"No, everything is here. Sorry for questioning you Ms. Monroe here is your schedule and you may go." The lady printed the white piece of paper and handed it to her. She was impressed this lady was fast in adapting orders usually it took awhile to sink in.

Her first subject was English. The teacher listed the different rules on the blackboard and she wrote them down and with her photographic memory she only had to look at it once. Even though Claire could just scan the teachers mind to learn everything she knew and the whole years lesson she resisted. It was her goal to be normal and if she would cheat by reading minds not like the others students she wouldn't feel proud of herself.

The next class was history the simplest course she could study anyways she lived through most of it and the teacher was accurate with her dates. But something in the classroom made her write aimlessly on her notebook she used as a journal. She wasn't thirsty but she could see red and wrote BLOOD all over the pages. When she left the class she began to feel light headed like her powers were slipping away. She rushed down the hall to the bathrooms but a blond girl bumped into her causing the girl to throw back falling onto the floor.

"I'm sorry." The girl brushed herself off picking up the papers off the floor.

"Watch wear your going." The girl looked up at her, her eyes were brown something she didn't expect from a blond she thought they were going to be blue or green or even grey.

"I was in a hurry." She grabbed her hand lifting her up. She wasn't that heavy but she lifted her gently trying to blend in.

"It's okay." She looked at her outfit than to her shoes, "You have good taste in fashion, where do you shop?" Claire looked at her nervously to what she would say but she decided to tell the truth.

"I order off the internet." The girl was impressed. She then noticed the girl had pom-poms in her bag. "Are you a cheerleader?" Claire always wanted to be one. She was pretty good at copying dances quickly from the various movies she had in her room.

"Yeah, do you want to join?" She thought about it but what if she couldn't handle it and go crazy in front of everyone.

"I don't know I have to ask my guardian."

"Come on we need more talent on the team. I'm captain, the ruler of the school and all that stuff."

She looked at her she just bumped into the popular crowd one of her dreams and how could she deny a chance like this, "Um, sure I guess so."

"Oh by the way, I'm Eleanor or just call me Elle." She extended her hand to Claire's.

"I'm Clarisse but I go by Claire." She was excited she met a friend on her first day and she didn't think what Claire really was. They walked down the hall to gym to watch. Claire got the routines in just one watch of it. By the end of the day she waved bye to Elle and got into her car. The sun was still out so Claire put her sunglasses on and drove down the deserted road.

Celina was home knitting yet another blanket or sweeter to pass the time. She must have made at least a hundred thousand by now and since she was still afraid of the sunlight (even though it couldn't hurt her) she demanded to stay indoors until the sun set behind the horizon. She had been Gregory's nanny and the maid of his family but when they all died she was a close friend of Claire she became her hand maid. She was now over a hundred years old younger than Claire but her real age froze at twenty seven. Now they both live together in the old Monroe Mansion the one they knew many years ago where this exact house was the capitol of the town but ever since the 1940's the town was moved south about four miles leaving the buildings and old town square vacant and full of trees. The house was surrounded by forest only the one road left remanded and it was the only one left to the town now. It was like the remaining of the old buildings and shops were tombs of the old times the happy times of their life.

"How was school Clarisse?' Celina asked putting down the half done sweater on the table.

She thought for a moment before she answered, "Okay, it's everything like the movies."

"Good did you make friends?"

"Sadly no I did not." She sighed sitting on the chair next to her. She wasn't sure to tell her about starting cheerleading and her new friend Elle. Claire knew she would get yelled at so she kept quiet.

"I hope your careful Clarisse I told you many times this is a bad idea." Claire rolled her eyes even though she was old she was technically still a teen.

"It's fine Celina." She paused and looked out the window. The leaves rustled and the branch scratched the glass. "Do you sense that?"

"No, you're just being paranoid. Go grab a pint in the fridge Mr. Henry delivered a fresh stock this morning." Mr. Henry was a doctor at the local hospital in Evergreen Village, the next town over, he would bring supplies of blood for them to reduce the rate of hunting. He was too a vampire. Celina got a little carried away and accidentally turned him so now she depends on the packages of blood to help her survive.

"No thanks I'm going to hunt." Before Celina could warn her about killing innocent towns people Claire was out the door probably deep in the forest by now. Celina picked up her sweater and started again, she sighed wondering when Claire would change her ways and listen to her. Claire would always argue and tell Celina to live it was their lifestyle and she couldn't hide it. Even though it was her choice for Claire to change her she still regretted it and wished she didn't need blood. She stood up moving away from the sun that was now shining through the window to go get a pint to duller her hunger she grabbed the straw and sipped away feeling the coolness run down her throat.

The sun never bothered her. She grew used to it but when she became weak from thirst she couldn't stand at least a minute in the afternoon sun. It gave her headaches and caused her to stay inside and sleep until the sun has set and the moon was in the sky. But the night time was her favorite it was the hour she was the calmest. And even though vampires really didn't need sleep she would travel the night exploring the sights around her and with her amazing senses she could see, smell, hear everything so clear and crisp. Except tonight she seemed different, something was following her. She ran forward a quick blur in human eyes but to her everything was the right speed. By the creek she smelt it. The sweet smell of blood still fresh but when she approached it was drained not a drop left in the young mans body. That's when she discovered she wasn't the only vampire in Haven Falls anymore.

---

I know a new story nut I felt like it. I'm in a depressed mood and thought writing would help me and so it did. And after watching my new twilight saga new moon dvd and whole season of vampire diaries I turned up with this a fic about vamps. Fun!!

I kind of combined hsm with tvd and something like that and I started a new book about vamps so I'm kind of obsessed right now but I'm sure it will die off when I'm done. The story will take place in different area and time periods so I'll write it at the top each time.

Hope you read and review!

Jackie


End file.
